Currently, when a device authenticates itself to a network, the device is authenticating a subscriber identity module to the network. The subscriber identity module also identifies the user. As a result, by authenticating the subscriber identity module in the device, the user is authenticated as well.
However, by using this method of authentication, the authentication of the device and the user are tied together. As a result, the user is tied to a particular device. In addition, other users cannot use the particular device without incurring a charge to the owner of the particular device because the particular device is associated with the owner via the subscriber identification module.